An evolved packet system (EPS) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP, 3rd Generation Partnership Project) includes an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway (SGW), a packet data network gateway (PGW), and a home subscriber server (HSS) (or a subscription profile repository (SPR)).
In the prior art, the E-UTRAN generally includes a terminal device and an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and the terminal device accesses the EPS system by using the eNodeB. The terminal device may include user equipment (UE), a machine to machine (M2M) device, and the like. A user may perform a service, such as making a call and accessing the Internet, by using the UE and the EPS system. A user of the M2M device may perform a service such as intelligent measurement, remote monitoring, tracing, and medical treatment by using the M2M device and the EPS system. Theoretically, the terminal device may perform, by using the EPS system, all services that are supported by the EPS system. In the prior art, some anomalies may occur in the terminal device. For example, (1) the terminal device performs a service beyond a specified range (for example, a smoke sensor is configured to only exchange data with a fire detection center at a peer end of the EPS system, and should not perform a service such as downloading or accessing the Internet; or some specific UE is configured to only make a call, and cannot access the Internet), and (2) the M2M device is faulty and cannot normally work.
However, in the prior art, there is a problem that an administrator of the terminal device cannot obtain anomaly information regarding the terminal device.